Gakuen Alice: Will Friendship Become Love?
by ppgrrb1997
Summary: Mikan has to stay at Natsume's house with him and his Mother for 2 months while her mom is on a business trip. With each other having a big crush on each other, will their relationship grow from friendship to love? Also, there's a Lemon in here, so don't go judgin' 'cause I'm young, I do not own Gakuen Alice. Just 1 person.
1. Chapter 1

_Well, this is mostly about Natsume and Mikan. If you are a Hotaru and Ruka fan I am sorry. I will put them in once in a while but I'm focused mostly on Natsume and Mikan. I love them. This is going to be a lot different from the other Fan Fictions I have read. Natsume nor Mikan will leave to go to Alice Academy because they can stay home and go to school. Yes, Narumi-sensei does sound, look, and act gay but at least doesn't leap in the air while twirling in a pink fluffy dress in the anime. (But that would be funny) But this is way different. Mikan as to stay with Natsume for a while since her Mom, Yuka Sakura, has to go on a business trip. I won't say anymore cause that will spoil the fun. (Giggles) I will be using a few Japanese terms and I will but what they meant in ( ) if you don't know what they mean. Enjoy._

**Magic Me: Hey, I'm ppgrrb1997 but you can call me Magic Me for now.**

**Mikan: Magic-chan, where's my clothes? *Wrapped in a tower coming out of the bathroom***

**Magic Me: Mikan, what are you doing?! You have a fucking towel on! What if-**

**Natsume: Hey, Polka. Nice towel. *Smirks***

**Magic Me: *Sweat-drop* Natsume comes in.**

**Mikan: Pervert! *Ran back into the bathroom closing the door***

**Natsume: *Chuckles and looks at me***

**Magic Me: *Glares at him* You don't scare me, Hyuuga. *Throws him against the wall using magic* Now, *Looks at the audience* Welcome to my new Fan Fiction everybody. Gakuen Alice! I won't be in it this time but I will show up once in a while just to say something or to lessen the mood. Mostly to confuse people.**

**Natsume: *Trying to get off the wall***

**Magic Me: *Looks at Natsume* Would you like to do the honors or do you want to stay on the wall all day?**

**Natsume: *Mumbles under his breathe than sighs* Magic Me doesn't own Gakuen Alice. Now get me off this-**

**Mikan: *Opens door and yells* Enjoy reading everyone! We can't wait to read the reviews!**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

__Let me show you a little of their past before I give away details. You will see, imagine seeing, 2 little kids around 5 going somewhere. Will, the little boy was pulling the girl.

It was a beautiful spring day. Natsume was dragging Mikan, by the hand, to his favorite place. "Where are we going, Natsume?" asked a little Mikan Sakura. She was wearing a pink shirt with a red skirt that stopped a few inches above her knee along with black flats. Her hair was brunette and it was up in a side ponytail. Her eyes were the prettiest brown.

"Just wait little girl." said a little Natsume Hyuuga, who didn't look behind him at the girl he was dragging. He was wearing a blue t-shirt, black shorts, and black tennis shoes. His hair was raven colored and short but the short where it hangs in your face. His eyes were crimson color. He never showed his emotions except ti Mikan. (You can so tell that they are really good friends. Are is there more to it?)

Mikan puffed her cheeks out. "I have a name, you know?" She looked at how he was holding her hand.

Suddenly, Natsume stopped walking and so did Mikan. They were looking at a bis Sakura Tree standing in front of them. Mikan smiled when she saw it. Natsume let go of her hand and put his in his pocket.

"This is so pretty!" Mikan said. The wind started blowing and some Sakura Blossom's were flying around. Mikan giggled and looked at her raven haired friend. "Is this where you are always going when you are upset?" she smiled.

Natsume just looked down and nodded. He walked over to the trunk of the tree and sat down against it.

Mikan walked over to him and sat down next to him. "What's wrong, Natsume? You seem upset about something." she said with a little concern in her voice.

Natsume looked at her then looked away. "Baka. Nothing's wrong." Feels Mikan's glare piercing the back of his skull. "I'm just worried about...you." he said after a while.

Mikan blushed a little and looked down. She knew what he was talking about. Her father had died in a car accident. The worst part was she was in the car with him. She was in the back seat though. She was in the hospital for 3 days because she was unconscious for 2 of those days. Natsume stayed with her since he was worried about her. "I'm fine, Natsume. That was a few months ago." she said trying not to cry.

Natsume looks at her and hugs her. "I'm sorry, Mikan." he whispered in her ear.

Mikan wiped her eyes and smiled. "It's O.K, Natsume."

Natsume let her go. "When is your mom going on her business trip?"

"Tomorrow. She will be back when spring break is over."

"Do you want to stay at my house?"

She looked at him and smiled. "Hai douze. (Yes please)" She looked at the sky. "Ne, Natsume?"

"Hn?"

"Promise you won't leave me?"

He looked at his brunette friend sitting beside. He smiled a little. "I promise."

_**We are going to the present now! Everyone please buckle your seat belt and prepare to see some**____**cuteness!**_

Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga have known each other since they were toddlers. They mothers were best friends so they would always see each other. Not only were they good friends (minus the usual fights) they were good neighbors and classmates. Yes you heard me right fan girls! Natsume and Mikan are next door neighbors. That's how they met but that's another story for another trip to the past. Natsume had had a crush on Mikan since they were 7. Mikan is smart enough to notice but teases him when ever she gets the chance. Since the were 16 they were also in high school. Mikan's mom, Yuka Sakura, was a lawyer and had to make business trips a lot. But Natsume offered her to stay with him and his Mom until she comes back. But since it was almost summer break her mom was going to be gone for the whole summer, which is 2 months. Mikan was going to be in the same house with the same guy that she also had a crush on, for 2 months.

It was the last day of school before summer break began and the last day before her mom had to leave. Mikan was talking to her second best friend, Hotaru Imai. "Baka, it's only 2 months. You will see me when I get back from vacation. Stop crying over it." said Hotaru. She was another weird girl. She never showed her emotions all the time. The only person who has ever seen her smile was Mikan.

"Fine. At least Natsume isn't leaving me." said a sad Mikan. SHe turned around and looked at the hot raven haired boy sitting beside her. "Right, Natsume." She pouted.

Yes fan girls, you guessed right again. Natsume is hot.

* * *

**Natsume: *Makes a fire-ball* What was that, Aho? (Moron)**

**Magic Me: *Uses water and gets him all wet* Don't interpret the show, Hyuuga! I am trying to make people laugh an' be happy an' think you an' Mikan are a cute couple! *I cover my mouth* Let's continue before I die. *I whispered as Natsume started chasing me***

* * *

"Hn." was all he said.

"You are going to watch after her, right, Hyuuga?" asked Hotaru. She had out her famous BAKA GUN!

* * *

**Magic Me: *Freezes time* *Clears thought* The baka gun is Hotaru-san's best creation. It is called the baka gun because it is used for baka's or idiots. Yes that does mean Mikan and Natsume. Well, I have my life 'bout to end. See ya'll. *Starts running when time continues***

* * *

Natsume looked at Hotaru. "Do I even have to answer that? She's my friend, annoying, but still my friend."

Mikan blushed a little. She didn't even hear the annoying part. Natsume had called her his friend friend in public. Ruka looked at her. The bell suddenly rang and everyone ran out of the school to get to there cars and leave. They must have had some place to go. Mikan and Natsume were walking home since their house wasn't that far from the school. Natsume was listening to his music when he noticed that Mikan wasn't walking beside him. _Where did that baka_ go? thought Natsume. He looked around. When he found Mikan he saw her looking at a Sakura Tree. When got closer her realized that it was _**there**_Sakura Tree. She was smiling as well. "Baka, I thought someone took you when I wasn't looking."

"Sorry, Natsume." She turned to look at him. "We better hurry before my mom leaves so I can get some stuff." He nodded and they ran to her house.

* * *

**Mikan: Magic-chan, it's over! **

**Magic Me: *Running from Natsume and dodging attacks* Kind. Of. Busy. At. The. Moment. *She said while dodging his fire balls* Can. You do. The. Credits. Douze. Mikan-chan.**

**Mikan: Hai.**

**Natsume: *Stops attacking Magic Me and walks over to Mikan* If you want to read more, please leave a review.**

**Mikan: But even if you didn't, we would still show up.**

**Magic Me: Oi. I do need someone other then family giving me constructive citasism. Plus my spelling is bad.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Magic Me: *Yawns and stretches* Konnichiwa minna. (Good afternoon everyone) I'm about to celebrate me Ojii-san's 68th birthday. BUt I wanted to write a... *Falls asleep***

**Mikan: *Walks over to Magic Me and covers her up* Gomennasai minna (Sorry everyone). SHe was up all night doing a history project that is due next week but she wanted it done early since she is going to Homecoming on Saturday.**

**Natsume: Anyway, *Walks in and puts and arm around Mikans neck* let's get this stupid thing started.**

**Mikan: *Blushes* N-Natsume.**

**Natsume: *Smirks* Ready. *She nods***

**Mikan and Natsume: Magic Me doesn't own Gakuen Alice or us. *Together***

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

Mikan had gotten all her stuff before her mom left and was able to say goodbye to her. When she got out of her room, she saw Natsume waiting for her. "What took you so long, Polka?" he said with a smirk.

"Would you stop calling me that. I haven't worn polka dots in 2 years, Natsume." she said while pouting.

Natsume looked away. "I guess I should call you flowers then."

"Flowers?" She looked ddown and saw her shirt had fallen down some showing her bra pattern. She started to blush. "Pervert!" she yelled.

Natsume grabbed her bag. "Let's go. My Mom will be home soon." He started walking downstairs leaving Mikan blushing and fixing her shirt.

* * *

They had gotten to Natsume's before his mom, Kauru Hyuuga, got home from work. LIke always he helped her get into the guest room but when they opened the door their eyes widened to find bookcases, a desk, excersing stuff, in the room. But there wasn't a bed. "When the hell did they do this?" asked Natsume. "It wasn't like this last week. And mom knew you were going to be staying here." He closed the door and went to his room with Mikan's bag still in his hand.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Well, I'm putting your stuff in my room so you can stay in here."

"B-but it's your room. I can sleep on the-"

He smirked. "You worried I might do something to you while you sleep?" She started to blush and shook her head. "Would you calm down? When we were little we were in the same room, in the same bed." He walked in his room and put her bag down and sat on his bed. He turned on the TV.

Mikan walked in his room. "Yeah. Key word 'little'. We are 16 now, Natsume." She walked over to him and looked at him. "Plus I don't want to share a room with a pervert." She crossed her arms.

Natsume looked at her. "Not even if there was going to be a torm tonight with thunder and lightning?" He knew this would scare her. He didn't mean to scare her he just wanted her to be safe. Mikan looked at him with scared eyes and he knew she was scared. "You have to face you damn fears some times, flowers."

Mikan pouted. "But you know why I am scared of thunder and lightning, Natsume. It was how my dad died and I was in the hospital. If that tree hadn't fallen in front of us, I wouldn't be so scared."

"I know. Don't worry. But do you want to stay by yourself tonight or do you want to stay in here?"

* * *

**Magic Me: *Snoring* Got to pass this semester.**

**Natsume: That's it. SHe has been asleep though the whole God damn thing. *Hits Magic on the head***

**Nagic Me: *Wakes up and starts crying* Wahh. Hyuuga, that hurt!**

**Natsume: It missed the show Aho. (Moron)**

**Magic Me: *Blinks* Kyaaa. I was sleeping and I was so tired I forgot about the show. *Looks at the audience* Please review. I will read it later to find out what I missed. *Looks around* Mikan-chan, where are you?! **

**Mikan: *Wakes up and rubs eyes* I'm trying to sleep.**

**Magic Me: *Glares at Natsume* What is the God damn time, Hyuuga?**

**Natsume: *Smirks* 4 in the morning.**

**Magic Me: I'll kill you! *Chases Natsume***

**Mikan: *Yawns and looks at everyone* Oyasumi minna. (Good night everyone) If Magic-sama doesn't kill Natsume we will see you tomorrow. *Pushes a button and everything goes black.**

****Sorry it was so short. I haven't been feeling good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Magic Me: Oi, minna. (Hey, everyone) Just want to fix something. Instead of Gomennasai for sorry, it could be Gomen or Gomen nasai. Either way is okay. Demo (But) I know I have had some reviews and some are giving me advise and I would like to say Arigatou minna for your reviews. Now that I am finally finished with some of the stuff I have been doing I will try to update sooner.**

**Natsume: *Out of no way* Magic Me doesn't own Gakuen Alice or the characters.**

**Magic Me: *Jumps* Kyaa! Where the hell did you come from, Hyuuga?!**

**Natsume: *Looks at her* It's called the door, Aho.**

**Mikan: *Sighs* Well, they are fighting again. *Smiles* Enjoy today's Fan Fiction!**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_****_Mikan was standing in front of Natsume thinking about what he just asked her. "Anu (Um), I don't know." she said.

Natsume looked at his TV and changed the channel. "It's either hai (yes) or ee eh (no), flowers."

"Don't call me flowers, Natsume!" Mikan was blushing again but she was still mad. "If I say hai will you stop calling me flowers?"

Natsume wanted to smirk but he knew that would cause more troubles then he needed. "Maybe."

"It's either hai or ee eh, hentai (Pervert)." Mikan smirked. She crossed her arms over her chest.

Natsume looked at his friend. He was the one her turned her into this. She was always so nice and sweet but she also had a dark side. She spent too much time with him. But can you blame her? Natsume helped her with all the problems she had when her okaa-san (mother) was never around and after her otou-san (father) died. Mikan was always alone. Natsume and his mom acted as another family to her. Natsume was happy that she could trust him and he could trust her. "Your using my own words against me."

Mikan shrugged. "Well, it is fair since you asked me the same question with a hai or ee eh answer." She put her hands on her hips and looked at Natsume. "So, what's your answer?"

Natsume looked back at the TV. "Fine, I won't call you flowers anymore. Or at least for now." He smirked.

Mikan sighed and looked at her bag. "Then I will stay in here, but I'm not sharing the same bed as you." She was blushing a little.

* * *

**_Natume's POV_**

**__**I looked at my friend who was looking at her bag. I saw her blushing a little and she was trying to hide it.

"Then I will stay in here, But I'm not sharing the same bed as you." she said as she went to her bag.

"Fine by me." I said. I looked back at the TV and kept changing the channel's to find something good to watch. Which never happened. All there was were reruns of shows that I have seen and thought were stupid. I found something interesting though and watched it.

"What are you watching?" asked Polka. She was looking at the TV and at me at the same time.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I just stopped on this channel." I looked at the time. "My mom should be home by now."

"Maybe she is working, Natsume." Polka said. She was sitting on the floor looking at her phone. "Or she is getting some stuff from the store."

"You could be right but she would have called to tell me if she was going to be home late." I said. I got up and went out of my room.

* * *

**_Mikan's POV_**

**__**I looked up and saw Natsume leaving the room. "Ne Natsume, what are you doing?" I got up and followed him.

"I'm going to go check to see if she called and left a message." he said. He was already holding the phone when I entered the room.

I crossed my arm's over my chest and looked at him. "Why don't you check your cellphone? Or did you get it taken away again?" I said with a grin.

He looked at me with cold eyes and my grin was gone. "She never gave it back to me." he said coldly.

I felt shivers going up my back when he said that. "I'm guessing Luna and the others keep sending you those pictures?" he nodded and went back to the phone in his hand. I sighed and watched him. When he put the phone now and looked at me I backed up a little. "What's wrong now?" I asked.

He sighed and looked at me. "She won't be home for awhile. Her boss wants her to stay the night to finish some paper work." He smirked. "So it's just you and me tonight."

I gulped when he said that. "Great." I murmured. It was bad enough that I had to stay in the same room as him, now I have to stay in the same room as him without an adult in the house? Can anything else go bad?

* * *

_**Normal Pov**_

_****_Natsume was still smirking at Mikan. After awhile Mikan slowly went back to his room and locked the door. "Polka, you better not have locked me out of my own room?" he said. He walked to his door and turned the doorknob. It opened. _Huh? I wonder what she locked then. _he thought. It walked into his room and looked around. Mikan was no where in sight. "Polka, where are you?" he asked. He looked at his bathroom and saw it was open. _She can't be in there. It's open. _He looked at his closet and saw it was closed and the it was locked. _She locked it from the inside. She is such a baka. _He walked over to his closet and unlocked it slowly. "Polka," he opened the door. "why are you in my closet?" he looked in and saw Mikan hiding in the corner.

"Why do you think, Natsume?" She said. She was shaking a little.

They heard thunder coming from outside. Mikan 'eeked' and covered her face.

Natsume sighed and kneeled in front of the closet. "Come on out, Polka. It's just thunder, there is no lightning right now." He said as he put his hand out.

Mikan shook her head. "No way. I'm not coming out and you can't make me." she said as she went back into the closet more.

Natsume looked at her. "Polka, get out of my closet before I come in there and drag you out." he was getting annoyed with the girl who was acting like a kid and hiding in his closet.

More thunder came and some lightning.

"Ee eh. I'm not coming out." she said. She stuck her tongue out at him.

Natsume's eye twitched. "I'm not joking, Polka. Get out or I will drag you out."

"I'd like to see you try."

"You asked for it." He said. He stood up and walking into his closet. He kneeled down in front of Mikan. "Now get out." He grabbed her arm and tried to pull her out.

Mikan stayed where she was sitting and tried to fight back from being pulled out of the closet. "Ee eh."

* * *

Natsume was still trying to get Mikan out of his closet when they heard a big clash of thunder and a huge lightning light up the room. Mikan 'eeked' again and hugged Natsume, causing him to fall on his back. But they were out of the closet now. He closed it with his foot and sat up with Mikan still hugging him. "You are being a little kid, Polka." he said.

Mikan had her eyes closed and was shaking. "It's not my fault, Natsume. You should know that." she had tears in the corners of her eyes.

Natsume looked at her. "Demo you shouldn't be scared of it anymore. It was a long time ago." He wrapped an arm around her.

Mikan opened her eyes slowly. "I still wish it hadn't happened. I wish it was me instead of him that died."

Natsume got mad at that. He grabbed her arms and made her looked at him. "Don't say that. He would have wanted you to live. If you were gone, where would I be now? You are the reason why me and Ruka are friends. You helped me with the fan girls. You stopped Luna and the other sluts from bugging me. If it wasn't for your help with school my grades wouldn't be good. You are the reason why I'm happy sometimes, Mikan. I wouldn't be able to live if you died in the accident." He tightened his grip on her arms. "So never say that again."

Mikan looked at Natsume and saw that he was serious. His crimson eyes showed it. She nodded slowly and looked down. "Gomen ne (I'm sorry), Natsume." she said.

He loosened his grip on her and let her go. "Sheesh, if it wasn't for you, my mom would probably be mad at your dad for not saving you. She really cares about you." He sighed and looked at Mikan. "You okay now? I didn't mean to squeeze your arm's so hard."

Mikan shook her head. "I'm fine." Hears thunder. "Eep." Hugs Natsume again.

"I guess it can't be helped. I would probably be the same if I was in your shoes." he said. He looked at the time. It was past 6:30 and he was getting hungry. "Come on, Polka. Let's get something to eat before the storm gets closer."

Mikan nodded and let go of Natsume. He stood up and helped her up. They went downstairs and got something to eat.

* * *

After they got something to eat they went back up to Natsume's room and watched some TV for awhile. Mikan was sitting on Natsume's bed in her PJ's. She was wearing a pink tank top and a pair of shorts. Natsume was leaning up against the headboard of his bed. He was wearing a black tank top and black shorts. Well, it was summer. Who would wear long PJ's in summer? Well, some people do because their house is cold and they don't want to raise the temperature in the house. Anyway, back on topic. They were watching America's Funniest Home Videos (AFV). There was a video on with a kid about to scare his mom by hiding in the closet and putting on a mask. When she opened the closet door, he jumped out and scared her. She screamed and hit him with a book. Mikan started to laugh and Natsume just raised an eyebrow.

After thirty minutes of watching, the electricity went out. "What the hell happened?" asked Natsume. His question was soon answered by a loud boom from the thunder and the whole room being lite up by lightning. Next thing he knew Mikan was hugging him again. "If you keep doing that, I'm going to get the feeling you like me." he teased.

Mikan looked at him. "Who would like a hentai like you?" she let him go but he pulled her closer to him. "Natsume." she whispered.

"I was joking, baka." he said. He was looking at her. His crimson eyes had some worry in them. "You take stuff too serious."

Mikan looked away from him and started to blush. "No I don't."

Natsume chuckled a little. "Sure you don't."

"BOOM!" went the thunder. Lightning lite up the room again.

Mikan hugged Natsume a little tighter. She was shaking like crazy. He hugged her a little tighter to stop her from shaking. It worked a little bit. They soon fell asleep to the sound of rain hitting the window.

* * *

Soon it was morning. Natsume's mom was in the kitchen making some breakfast when Natsume walked in. "Ohayo (morning), honey." said Mrs. Hyuuga (I should call her Kaura but Mrs. Hyuuga sounds better).

Natsume looked at his mom and went to the fridge. "Ohayo." he said as he opened the fridge.

Mrs. Hyuuga looked at her son. "How's Mikan?" she asked.

"Storm scared her. Again." he said as he took out the milk and closed the fridge. He was about to drink it from the container when his mom gave him a glass.

"How many times have I told you, you have to use a glass?" she said.

Natsume rolled his eyes and took the glass. "I stopped counting after the 50th time." he said with some sarcasm. He poured some milk in the glass.

Mikan was still sleeping in Natsume's bed so he just left her there and went downstairs to get something to drink. But it was 7:30 in the morning.

Natsume's mom, Kaura Hyuuga, had just gotten home from working at the office. She worked as a nurse at the hospital that Mikan was in when she was in the accident. She worked at the front desk and did most of the paper work. She worked almost everyday and never got to take a break and go home except for a little. She barely got any sleep but if you looked at her you wouldn't be able to tell. She was always so happy and so calm. She thought of Mikan as her second daughter.

Mrs. Hyuuga had two kids, Natsume and Aoi Hyuuga. Aoi is with her father on vacation in Hawaii (I have no idea why I just thought it would be a great place).

* * *

**Magic Me: How was it? Was it good? Was it long enough? I wanted to put a kissing scene in but I didn't know where. But I have to go andread some info about this and find out what some of the review in spanish and find out what it means. Good thing I'm in spanish at school.**

**Mikan: Bye everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Magic Me: Gomen nasai, minna. I have been really busy lately. The 1st 9 weeks are done so 27 more works to go till school is over but if you add in the weeks for vacation it's even longer. *Sniffs* I hate school. **

**Mikan: *Pats her back* Don't cry, Magic-chan. It's not that bad.**

**Magic Me: I guess your right. *Smiles* Well, I guess it is time to-**

**Natsume: Magic, why am I not in the script to talk here and at the end? *Creates fireball***

**Magic Me: Because you didn't show up for read thous, baka. *Sticks tongue out at him* I have a job to do now. **

**Natsume: Then I will do it instead. *Smirks* **

**Magic Me: *Gulps* This can't be good.**

***5 minutes later***

**Magic Me: *In a corner tied up eyes are spinning***

**Mikan: That was mean, Natsume.**

**Natsume: *Pats dirt off hands* It's time to start the show. **

**Mikan: Enjoy.**

**Natsume and Mikan: Magic Me doesn't own Gakuen Alice or it's characters. Just the script.**

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

After 8:30, Mrs. Hyuuga left to go back to work again. Natsume went back up to his room to wake up Mikan. Only when he got close to his bed, an unusual smile appeared on his face. Not a happy smile or this-is-fun smile a I-have-the-perfect-plan-to-wake-her-up smile. He looked down at the girl sleeping in his bed. "Time to wake up, Polka."

Mikan rolled over and continued to sleep. "It's summer vacation, I'm not getting up this early."

"If you don't get up I will drop you in the tub and fill it with cold water."

She just stayed there and continued to sleep. Natsume's smile disappeared and turned into a smirk. He picked up the sleeping Mikan and went towards the bathroom. And the worst part is that the tub was already filled with cold water. He stood over the big tub (Big enough to have two people in it but I don't really know if I can do that). "Last chance, Polka."

"Leave me alone."

Natsume slowly put her in the tub (Yes her clothes are still on like I said, I don't know if I can do that on here) and in a few seconds her eyes snapped open and she was on the floor shivering. "Y-yarou(Bastard). T-that was too c-cold."

Natsume held back a laugh. "Well, next time get up when I tell you to." He wrapped a towel around her and stood up. "Demo you don't need to take a shower now."

Mikan glared at him. "How are we still furenzu(friends) again?"

Natsume looked at her. "I really don't know. It was a long time ago." he stood up. "I have some errands to do and your coming with me. So get dressed." He walked out of the bathroom and closed the door.

"We do I have to go with a hentai like you?!" Mikan yelled.

* * *

The two friends are on their way to Central Town to get some stuff. On the way a lot of the boys asked Mikan out and the girls asked Natsume out. Natsume almost burnt the girls to a crisp demo he continued walking. Mikan on the other hand was crowded by too many boys and couldn't get though. "I said no thanks! Now move out of my way!" she yelled. Natsume looked at her and saw the boys make a pathway for her. She walked back over to Natsume then looked at the boys. "Now get out here!" They all left.

Natsume looked at Mikan she was really mad. "Come on, Polka, let's go." He started walking again. Mikan followed him and neither of them said a word for the rest of the trap.

* * *

When they got back to Natsume's house, they put away the food and went back up to his room. For awhile they watched TV and played games. One of those games was Gold Fish. Natsume won all the rounds. "No fair. You cheated." said Mikan.

Natsume rolled his eyes. "You can't cheat in Gold Fish, baka. I won because I'm awesome." he smirked.

"You're just full of yourself not awesome." said Mikan. She was putting the cards away. "If anything, you're more of a child molester." Suddenly, the cards fell out of her hands and she was on her back.

Natsume had pinned Mikan down on the floor and was over her. "What was that?" he asked coldly. He was used to being called a hentai but for some reason, when someone calls him a child molester he gets really angry.

Mikan looked at his crimson eyes that were filled with anger. She had crossed the line and she knew it. Even though she was furenzu with him, she always called him names and he called her names. Sometimes they went too far and got each other mad like this. She forgot what she was about to say and just stayed at him. They have been together for a long time demo they were always like this. "Gomen nasai, Natsume." she said in a whisper.

Natsume was still over her and was holding each of her hands on each side of her head and he was sitting on her legs. He was still angry I guess. "Don't call me a child molester without knowing what it means, Polka."

"I know what child molester means, baka. If I didn't I wouldn't use it." Mikan said. She was trying to get free from Natsume's grip.

He tightened his grip and his eyes became even more cold. "Well, if I was a child molester don't you think I would have hurt you already?"

Mikan looked at her legs then at Natsume's face. "Gomen nasai, Natsume demo you're hurting me." She used her knee and kicked him in...well, how do I say this...she kicked him in his manhood. I guess that will work.

He let her go and fell on the floor holding his manhood, (This is awkward. I try to avoid it but I get there instead. Well anyone tell me if I can do the grown up thing on here cause I have read a lot of them on here but I don't want to get in trouble.) and Mikan got up and ran downstairs and out the door. She was in the garage, panting, "He was scary." She felt a hand grab her arm. "Eep! Don't hurt me!" She said. She looked behind her and saw Natsume. "Really, don't hurt me!"

"Then tell me why you did that?" he said with a hint of anger in his voice.

* * *

**Magic Me: Gomen nasai, minna demo I need some answers before I can go on. Can I do all of those grown up things that most of these people do on here when they write something and post on this? I really don't know. If I get any answers then I will continue going on. I just need some help from you guys, the readers.**

**Mikan: That is so sweet of you, Magic-chan. *Blinks* Matte. What do you mean by grown up things?**

**Magic Me: *Falls anime style* **

**Natsume: She means s-**

**Magic Me: *Covers his mouth* Okai ma naku, Mikan-chan. (Nevermind, Mikan) *Whispers to Natsume* Don't ruin her innocent mind with your perverted mind, Hyuuga, or I will never put you on the script again. I will also put Mikan-chan with another character.**

**Natsume: *Glares at her***

**Magic Me: Oh, I would.**

**Mikan: Dozo, review. (Please, review)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Magic Me: Konnichi wa, minna. Gomen nasai demo I can't have this one too long today because I'm leaving for something soon, so let's just do the disclaimer and start.**

**Mikan and Natsume: *Together* Magic Me doesn't own Gakuen Alice or it's characters.**

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

"Why did you do that, Polka?" asked a really angry Natsume. His eyes were really on fire. Weird, na? Anyway, he was holding Mikan's arm.

Mikan was getting scared. "Because you were on me." she said. "Eep."

Natsume pinned her against the wall of the garage. "There is more to it. Now answer the question, why did you do that?" he was glaring at her.

"I'm not lying. You were on me and I wanted you off."

"Still not telling the truth, Polka."

"Yes I am, Natsume."

Natsume picked her up and put her over his shoulder. "What are you doing?! Put me down! Put me down!"

He smirked. "I will if you tell me why you put your knee there." he started walking inside and went up stairs.

"Ee eh! Put me down, hentai!" Mikan was trying to get free. "Put me down!"

"You going to answer?" he was already in his room, standing over his bed.

"You were freaking me out!" Mikan yelled. "Way too close for comfort!"

He put her down on his bed and smirked. "There is still more to it, Hana(Flowers)." He got over her.

Mikan looked at him. "That is all, baka. You were too close to me and-" voice trails off.

"And?" Natsume asked while raising a brow.

Mikan blinked. "And, ano, you-"

Natsume's eye twitched. "Your stalling, Polka! Answer the question or the shirt comes off!"

"You wouldn't?!"

"Then answer the question!" He grabbed her the bottom of her shirt. "And don't forget, this shirt will come off faster since it's strapless." He smirked.

Mikan looked at her shirt. "I had to wear this shirt today." She felt a tug at the bottom of her shirt. "Natsume, yamete(stop)!" she yelled.

"Answer the question." He was ready to pull the shirt off. "Now"

Mikan shook her head. "No way!"

'Slip'

"Natsume, you hentai!" yelled Mikan as she covered her chest. "Is this how you treat every shoujo(girl)?!"

His smirk returned. "Ee eh. Just to you."

"I don't know if that's a compliment or something perverted, demo either way, YOUR FREAKING ME OUT STILL!" Mikan screamed. Natsume rolled his eyes. Even I know what he meant by 'Just to you'. (Mikan you really are dense)

"Urusai(Shut up), little girl. Your going to make my ears bleed."

"Then get off me, hen-" She was cut off by Natsume's lips touching her lips. Her eyes widened. He was still over her, she had no shirt on, and he just kissed her. I wonder if she has gotten the picture yet. Either way, she calmed down. She had given in to the kiss, so she closed her eyes and kissed him back. The kiss lasted for a good five minutes, much to Mikan's surprise, so they could both get what they needed to live, AIR! Mikan looked into Natsume's crimson eyes.

He smirked. "Surprised, little girl?" He had some how gotten her skirt off without her noticing.

Mikan soon realized that she was now in her bra and underwear, under Natsume, on his bed. "You jerk! You stole my first kiss!" She tried to hit him but he grabbed her hand and put it down beside her head. He leaned in for another kiss and...

"Natsume, wake up!" yelled Mikan. Natsume's eyes snapped open and he was on the floor. He looked up and saw Mikan looking at him. "Good your up, now, get your head off my lap." said a blushing Mikan.

Natsume noticed her blush and started to tease her. "You know you like it, Hana." He wouldn't get up, he just stayed there with his head on her lap.

He was about to fall back asleep when he heard Mikan whisper, "In your dreams, hentai." And with that he fell back to sleep to, indeed, she his dream Mikan cause he knew that this Mikan would never do anything like what he had in mind.

* * *

**Magic Me: Gomen, gomen, gomen. I know it's short demo I'm trying my best. I have 15 other fan fictions to write, about 5-10 youtube videos to make, and I have school. *Sighs* I am always booked on the weekends with my fan fictions and videos. *Smiles* But at least you guys love them. Anyway, it's time for a pole! You guys have to vote what you want the next chapter to be about cause when I type it I am going to confuse everyone by, well, I can't tell you. Demo you have to vote for what you want the next chapter to be:**

**A) Know Your Stars**

**B) Randomness**

**C) Continuing from where chapter 5 ended**

**D) Other(You make up one and tell me)**

**Well, I have to go. Don't forget to vote.**

**Lights fade and everything goes black**


	6. Chapter 6

**Magic Me: Gomen nasai minna. Friday and Saturday were not the best days to update.**

**Natsume: Yeah. She was crying when she went over a bridge. *Laughs***

**Magic Me: *Blushes* It's not my fault. I'm fine if it's daylight demo if it's night I get scared.**

**Mikan: It's okay, Magic-sama. We are all afraid of something.**

**Magic Me: I am mostly afraid of bugs. *Shivers***

**Natsume: Can we just start this show already?**

**Magic Me: Hai! *Claps hands together* I am now going to be doing some** _**mature**_** stuff on here now so you have to be at least 16 or up to read it. If not get parents permission before you read on. And yes the characters are 16 on here so I think that is okay. It's just a fan fiction. Plus I will be doing some one-shot fan fictions about some of the characters on Gakuen Alice, mostly Natsume and Mikan along with Ruka and Hotaru so you will have some other stuff to read but they will also be Rated M for Mature. They will all be in different places and/or different ways but with the same characters. Since I am 15 and I am new to this, I might have some trouble with it but feel free to review.**

**Mikan and Natsume: *Together* Get on with it!**

**Magic Me: *Jumps* Anyway, on with the show. Check out my other fan fictions if you get a chance. Enjoy!**

**Natsume and Mikan: *Together* Magic Me doesn't own Gakuen Alice or the characters!**

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

It was around noon and Mikan finally got Natsume off her lap. "I was having a good dream, Polka." said a sleepy Natsume. Yes, a good dream indeed. He was probably doing something naughty to Mikan. Hehe. "Why did you have to wake me up?"

"Because my legs fell asleep, hentai. I had to wake you up." said Mikan, who was rubbing her legs that had fallen asleep. That was a bad move to do because she was wearing a skirt and she was showing some of her panties, which Natsume saw. Seeing this, Mikan hit him on the head. "Hentai! Don't stare at it!" she yelled.

Natsume rubbed his head. "It's not my fault. You're the one showing me" he said with a smirk.

Mikan blushed. "I wasn't showing you. I am trying to wake my legs up since you made them fall asleep." she continued to rub her legs, trying not to show her panties to Natsume, demo she still failed.

"If you want to wake them up, you have to move them not rub them, baka." Natsume said. He moved closer to Mikan.

"I know, I just do it my way, Natsume." She said and turned her head and was greeted by Natsume's crimson eyes. "W-what are you doing?" Mikan asked. She could feel her cheeks getting warmer.

Natsume smirked. "Just sitting here." he said in a low voice. He put an arm around her waist and she jumped when he pulled her closer.

"Oi! That hurt!" she said. The reason being is that he pinched her side. She tried to get his arm away from her demo he was too stronger so she gave up on it. "Let me go, Natsu."

"No way, it's fun seeing you squirm."

"Stop acting like a kid."

"I'm not."

"Then let me go already."

"What if I don't want to?" Natsume asked. His crimson eyes were staring into her hazel eyes.

Mikan stared into Natsume's eyes and saw lust in them. And since she wasn't that dense anymore, she knew what he meant by that demo she didn't know what he _wanted_. "This is acting like a child, Nat-" She was cut off by Natsume's lips against hers. Her eyes widen from the surprise. (A/N: This not a dream. It is really happening.)

Before she knew it she was kissing him back. He bit her lip as if he was asking for permission to enter, and she let him. They were exploring each others mouth and fighting with their tongues for a good 3 minutes til they broke apart for air. They were both panting like crazy and Mikan was blushing. Natsume smirked at this and started to nibble on her earlobe. "Is this acting like a child?" he whispered in her ear before kissing her neck which gained him a small moan from Mikan causing him to smirk.

"Na-Natsume, yamete(stop). W-we can't-" She was cut off by Natsume's lips again.

He pulled back and put his forehead on hers. "I don't care. No one can stop us, Polka." He moved his arm away from her waist and sat her on his lap. "Besides, you can't tell me you don't like it." he smirked. "I already stole your first kiss a few years ago, remember?"

Mikan's eyes widen. She had forgotten about that.

**Buckle up! The next stop is the past!**

****We are now 5 years in the past, where the characters are all 11. Mikan and Natsume are sitting on a branch of their Sakura tree. Mikan was leaning against the tree, talking and talking and talking. Natsume was listening to her demo he was watching her lips. He, of course, has a crush on her. He was getting annoyed by her talking. "...Then when I finished helping Hotaru with her cleaning I went looking for you. I wanted to see if you wanted to watch a movie tonight?" Mikan said. Natsume didn't even answer her, instead he kissed her. Mikan's eyes widen.

**That's all now! Back to the present!**

****Mikan was still sitting in Natsume's lap, with her hands on his shoulders. "How can I forget? You stole it when I was saving it for someone I really liked." she said. She was staring into his eyes.

Natsume grinned. "So you don't like me?" he teased. His hands were on her hips. He could feel his pants tighten.

Mikan shook her head. "I never said that baka. It's just that I didn't expect to like you differently I guess." she said the last part in a whisper demo he still heard her.

He pulled her into another, how you say, heated and passionate kiss. Again.

* * *

**Magic Me: Cliff hanger! *Laughs evilly***

**Natsume: *Stops kissing Mikan* What are you laughing about?**

**Magic Me: *Sighs* Nothing. *Turns around and looks at them* Nanda?!(What the hell) What are you guys doing?! Why is Mikan half naked and you fully clothed?!**

**Natsume: Stop screaming! Just finish this up already. *Goes back to kissing Mikan***

**Magic Me: *Covers eyes* See you guys soon. You two stop it! Your moaning is annoying me and making me uncomfortable!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Magic Me: Hey guys! Gomen nasei! School got in the way and I was researching Japanese. I got some wrong on here so I will explain them at the end or I might just use a few and stick with English. *Bows* I really do apologize for the long wait!**

**Natsume: *Yawns* You sure took your time.**

**Magic Me: *Crosses arms* Well, I'm sorry for wanting to keep my laptop and phone. School is a little more important right now.**

**Natsume: *Chuckles* Nerd.**

**Magic Me: *Eye twitches* Mikan-chan, do the disclaimer before I rewrite the script.**

**Mikan: *Sweatdrop* H-hai. Magic Me doesn't own Gakuen Alice or the characters. Just the script. *Smiles* Enjoy!**

**Magic Me: *Smirks* Looks like Mikan and Natsume are going to have some fun. If you don't like Lemon, don't read this chapter.**

**Mikan: I want a lemon!**

**Natsume: *Smirks* Sure thing, Polka.**

**Magic Me: Hyuuga don't even think about it! *Hits him on the head***

**Natsume: Itsu! *Rubs head* I was joking, Momo!**

**Magic Me: *Hits him again* Don't call me peach! Let's start already!**

* * *

We left off with Natsume pulling Mikan on his lap with her facing him. He kissed her and she kissed him. Read last chapter if you don't understand please. Also this is my first Lemon so please don't be mean. I'm not experienced in the art of _love-making _yet because I promised my dad I wouldn't until I was out of college but I'm waiting 'til after high school. Arigato!

_**Chapter 7**_

Natsume wrapped his arms around Mikan's waist while Mikan wrapped her arms around Natsume's neck. she didn't know why she was kissing him but she didn't care. The problem was that she didn't know where this was heading. (A/N: Mikan you really are dense. By the way, I know I said they were 16 and I'm keeping it that way because some teens do this stuff at this age.)

Natsume moved his right hand up to Mikan's right breast. This gained him a soft moan from the brunette's lips which caused his erection to get harder. He smirked in the kiss and pulled back for air.

They were both panting. Mikan was blushing and could feel herself getting wet. And with Natsume's hand playing with her breast, it was making it even worse. She thought he could feel how wet she was. She knew she could feel how hard he was.

Natsume started to kiss her neck while unbuttoning her shirt, wishing it was the shirt she was wearing in in his dream. He got to her ear and bit it softly, gaining a gasp from the girl. He smirked. "You seem to be liking this, Polka," he whispered.

Mikan blushed more. "S-shut up, Natsume," she whined. She placed her hand on his bulge and he groaned. You shouldn't be talking," she smirked.

Natsume was surprised by her movement since she was always so innocent, but he got over it. He squeezed her breast and smirked when she moaned. "I'm use to it now, Polka," he whispered. His hot breath gave her shivers when it touched her skin. "But today will be different." She felt the cold air come in contact with her nipples and realized he had gotten her shirt and bra off. She crossed her arms over her now exposed, and C-cup, breasts while blushing a new shade of red. He chuckled and pried her arms away from her chest. "Don't be shy, Polka." He smirked and started to kiss around her nipples.

Mikan moaned and gripped his shoulder. "N-Natsume."

He smirked and bit on her right nipple. She gasped and closed her eyes. Natsume played with her other breast rolling his thumb over the nipple. (A/N: Okay this is the part that I don't really understand. Sorry if it's not good.) Then, he switched breasts and did the same to the left nipple and rolled his thumb over the right nipple. Mikan was panting by this time and could feel heat coming from her womanhood. She felt so good and couldn't believe that this was Natsume's doing but she didn't care. She wanted to enjoy this moment.

Natsume stopped what he was doing and pulled back a moment to look at the girl sitting on his lap. She was letting him do this to her. She wasn't calling him a pervert, pushing him away, or screaming like a manic. She was just sitting there on his lap, blushing cherry red, panting heavily, eyes half open, swollen lips, half naked, and looking at him with lust in her eyes. That was something he never thought he would ever see in her eyes. She seemed too innocent for it, but he thought wrong. He rested his forehead on hers. "Mikan," he whispered. She opened her eyes more and looked into his crimson orbs. "I-I love you."

Mikan's eyes widen at his words. She wasn't sure if she heard him right. "W-what?" she asked.

"You are the most clumsiest, annoying, stupid, loud, dense girl I have ever met,"-she pouted-"but you're also the most wonderous girl to come into my life. You opened up my heart and showed me what it means to be happy. You taught me how to worry, care, and love. And the only person I worry about is you, the only person I care about is you, and the only person I love is you, Mikan. I don't want to love anybody but you," he whisered to her. He smiled his rare smile and repeated, "I love you, Mikan Sakura." He put his hand on her cheek.

Mikan's eyes softened and she smiled, leaning into his warm hand. "I love you, too, Natsume. You are an arrogent, hot-headed, selfish, perverted, jackass at times, but I can't think of being with anyone else except you, Natsume," she replied. She than remembered she was half naked and blushed. "But is it really fair for me to be half naked when you are still fully-" she didn't get to finish 'cause they heard the front door open.

Their eyes widen and Mikan leaped off Natsume's lap and tried to get dress as he went to go see who came in and ruined their moment.

* * *

**Magic Me: Okay that's all I have for now. I might add more to it later tonight but for now I hope you enjoy it.**

**Natsume: Yo, Momo, where's the food?! *In kitchen***

**Magic Me: *Vein pop* Hyuuga Natsume, I told you not to call me f****** peach didn't I?! *Throws book at him and he passes out***

**Mikan: *Sweat drop* And now I think its time to go. Bye minna. Please review. Arigato! *Bows***

**Magic Me: *Smiles* Later, minna!**


End file.
